


Prompts from Tumblr.

by aSweetNothing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aSweetNothing/pseuds/aSweetNothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I have this totally inappropriate and slightly unhealthy obsession with both Winchambers and Destiel and since I couldn't pick between them, I'm writing a few works for both. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'll Make You Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> These were drawn from prompt on the tumblr account imagineyourotp. It's quite entertaining so if you get a moment, go check them out.  
> And keep checking on this work guys! It takes me a while cause of life stuff sometimes, but I WILL keep updating. Love you!

"Come on Krissy, just tell me. I swear I won't laugh!" 

"No Dean. I don't trust you." 

"You don't trust me to know you're favorite movie? _Seriously?_ "

"Yes, seriously! I would tell you, then you'd laugh at me and I'd never hear the end of it." She got up from the couch and went to the fridge to get a beer, moments later hearing the undersprings from the cushions creak behind her. She could feel him staring at her as he came into the kitchen.

"Kris, I promise it really can't be that bad. Please?"

Krissy popped open her beer and took a long swig, before turning around and smirking at him.

"Make me."

Dean walked up to her, and the closer he got the more she backed up until her back hit the wall.

She didn't want to look like she was anticipating anything, so she took another long drink from her beer. Since it was her third already in the past hour, that didn't really help.

"What, you don't think I can?" He asked, so close that his body was only centimeters away from her. He gave her a small, devious smile before grabbing her wrists and pinning them above we head.

She tried feebly to get away, but the truth is she liked letting Dean control her sometimes. Krissy isn't weak, and god knows she's got a spitfire attitude to match her strength, but something about the way Dean could make her do things when he was close fascinated her. 

"I have ways to make you talk, Ms. Chambers." He growled into her neck as he trailed kisses up her jawline. She involuntarily leaned into them, pressing against him.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that, Winchester," she breathed at him.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." He brought one hand down from her wrists and pulled her hips harder against him, slowly pushing his fingers up her shirt. She made a satisfied noise deep in her throat. His hand was right around her waist, when in a split second he caught her off guard, tickling her as her whole body was shook with laughter.

" _Dean!_ "

 He laughed as she wiggled and squealed trying to get away. He mercilessly tickled her till she was on the floor, begging him to stop. "You 'bout ready to tell me?" He smirked at her while sitting on her stomach. 

"YES! I'll tell you just plea- pffthahaha- pl- _PLEASE STOP! _" He looked at her with a grin of victory. "Fine." He desisted and let her catch her breath. "But I'm not letting you go till you tell me."__

Krissy gave him the most annoyed look she could possibly make, before blushing and saying, "Breaking Dawn." 

Dean gave her a look of disbelief, before realizing she was actually being serious. "One of your favorite movies is from _Twilight _?"__

 _ _The look she gave him made it pretty clear that if he wasn't sitting on top of her right now, she'd be throwing a punch or two. He tried backtracking a bit. "Not that that's a bad thing at all! It's just not what I expected to hear."__

 _ _

Her expression seemed to lighten a bit at that, and she laughed a little. "You know, you're not that light, Dean. Maybe you should cut back on the pie. You're killing me under here!"

He rolled his eyes at her before standing off and helping her up. She always had something to say. But he guessed that's probably one of the reasons he loved her so much.

__


	2. Warm Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Krissy wants to do is make sure Dean is warm.

"Damn, it's cold in here," Dean puffed out. "I thought this place was always supposed to stay around the same temperature?" He leaned on the wall of the bunker. 

"Well, this winter has been a little colder. And I don't think they had temperature control when this was built," Sam said.  
Krissy laughed. "I think Dean is just being a big baby," she said, as she dragged a huge blanket behind her.

"Sounds funny coming from someone like twenty years younger than me," he retorted.

"Well I guess that's why your name is Old Man, right?"

"IM NOT THAT OLD." 

"You keep telling yourself that." She winked at him and walked into the kitchen.

"Jeez, what a brat," Dean muttered after she was out of view.

Sam threw his head back in laughter. "Ha! She's not a brat, she's just one of the only girls who can actually handle your sarcasm and throw it back at you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Isn't there somewhere you need be for reasearch or something?"

"Actually speaking of, yes I do. I'm gonna stop by the library and research some of the 'strange occurrences' happening around some city in Minnesota. A lot of them seem to be connected."

"K, well call me if you find anything important."

"Sure thing."

"Bye, Sam!" Krissy smiled at him from the kitchen doorway. He waved, grabbed the keys to the Impala and left.

Dean turned to her. "Wow, way to be a kiss ass."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that's your job, isn't it?" 

"Shut up," he said. She smiled deviously and went to crouch in front of the fireplace. She grabbed some logs, put them in, then struck a match and watched the fire grow. She got up and sat on the couch only a few feet away, still huddled in the ginormous blanket. He watched her throw her legs to the side and lean back against the armrest.  
Her legs had grown so long since he met her. They were now muscular, but in a way that made Dean's spine tingle. Ever since her 18th birthday, things had been different between them. Their looks longer, the air thicker. Even Sam had noticed, and had gotten in the habit of poking fun at Dean about it.

_I should go sit next to her. Just to keep warm. ___

He tried his hardest to convince himself that was the only reason he was walking towards the couch. The truth is, he just wanted to be close to her. 

"Mind if I take a seat? Too bad, I'm already sittin'." He grabbed her ankles and lifted them up, completely ignoring her protests as he sat down and settled her thighs on his lap. He stole half of the blanket and wrapped it around himself.  
"Hey! You're a jerk sometimes, you know that?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I've been told."

They sat there for what seemed like hours, even though it could only have been up to 5 minutes. They looked straight ahead at the fire while it crackled and popped. With every moment that passed, the tension grew greater.  
He risked a glance at her, and saw that she was breathing hard. He turned his head back and shifted under her legs. Maybe it was just his wishful thinking, but he could've sworn her legs put pressure on his middle. 

_Dammit Dean, knock it off. It's just Krissy. ___

__He felt her move next to him, but was to nervous to look again. He didn't realize she had sat up straighter and leaned forward. Suddenly, he felt hot air being breathed on his neck. He swallowed and tried to move, but couldn't make his body work.__

Lips. There were lips on his neck, kissing him. They were soft. 

"Krissy... What are you doing," he breathed out. 

"You said you were cold right? I'm just warming you up."

At this point, he felt like his heart has stopped, but his brain is running a million miles an hour. _Are you seriously letting this happen? Stop it, stop it right now! Why is your hand on her thigh?? This is not right. But from a legal aspect, this is technically ok.. Oh god she's nipping, that feels amazi- NO. You need to say something before.._

 _ _He hadn't even finished the thought before turning to Krissy, intent on tellin' her the fifty shades of wrong this was, but he didn't get the chance to. The second he looked into her eyes, she attacked. That was the same second he lost all will to stop.__

 _ _

She anchored her hands in his hair, pulling his face towards hers. The moment their lips collided, he could feel the fire from their tension explode. It was like they were a bomb, and every time their eyes met or their shoulders brushed, they got one tick closer to the explosion. 

He kissed her with so much passion that he couldn't even take a second to identify whether it was a hormonal or emotional action. He just knew he needed her. 

Without breaking the kiss, she maneuvered herself onto his lap, one leg on each side of him. He grabbed her hips as she pressed down and ground herself on him in a way that made him moan into her mouth. She did it again, and smiled against his lips as she watched him close his eyes and make small little noises at the back of his throat. 

Even with all of this happening, he still managed to squeeze out at least one caution. "We shouldn't be doing this Krissy.." 

She moved and started sucking on his neck. He was sure she was leaving marks. "Maybe you're right Dean. But it feels so damn good."

He breathed out and she breathed in. The perfect system of two worn souls, not in unison but in perfect balance of each other.__

He couldn't help but think for a moment that maybe this is how it oughta be.  
That was when she started unbuttoning her shirt, and his brain stopped thinking again.  
She leaned back a little, giving him room to take off his AC/DC t-shirt.  
When they were both shirtless, he took a moment to skim over her body. She was so cute. Sexy, obviously, but there was something about her that made her impossibly adorable. Maybe the beauty mark under her eye, or the way her hair curled slightly at the bottom. The way her lace bra cupped her perfectly. He couldn't decide, but at this moment it wasn't really important, because her hands were slowly making their way towards his jeans.

She popped open the button and undid the zipper. She stood up and helped him shimmy out of his jeans, and took off her shorts after.  
He noticed she hesitated for a moment before she climbed on his lap and started kissing him again. He broke away, holding her face in his hand. 

"Krissy, listen to me. You're beautiful, and you know I care about you. I just wanna make sure that you know you _don't_ have to do this."

"Of course I know that, Dean. I'm doing this because I want to. I'm doing it because every time you get out of the shower with just a towel around your waist, I have to go back to my room and touch myself to make the feeling of _needing_ you go away for a little while. Or when you do your hair in the morning and I have to watch you run those fingers through, trying my hardest not to imagine what they could do to me. So _please_ Dean, just stop thinking and let me feel you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I wrote the rest of this scene, but I'm probably not gonna put it in unless I feel like someone actually wants to read it. You guys know what to do! (✿◠‿◠) PEACE OUT BITCHES.


End file.
